


unorthodox

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Role Reversal, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 14 – Role Reversal.Detention with Professor Malfoy is always something to look forward to.





	unorthodox

**Author's Note:**

> i regret doing Kinktober as a drabble challenge, bc now i need a longer version of this

Snape’s hands are clenched around the edge of Professor Malfoy’s desk, his head bent low, his lank hair hanging down in front of his face—like he’s trying to hide himself from view. It’s no use, not when Malfoy has already pushed his school robes off and out of the way.

Fingers curl around the bone of his hip, and Snape stifles a moan at the slide of a cock across his entrance—thick and hard and leaking. A chin presses against his back, warm lips pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades as Malfoy finally thrusts his hips forward.


End file.
